1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid ejecting head for ejecting a liquid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
The viscosity of a liquid such as ink ejected from a liquid ejecting head varies depending upon the temperature of the liquid. In general, the viscosity of the liquid is increased under a low temperature condition. Accordingly, under the low temperature condition, a resistance against a flow of the liquid at a time when the liquid flows into a pressure chamber becomes large, so that it is difficult to obtain a satisfactory ejection effect even if a drive frequency is increased. Further, in order to obtain, under the low temperature condition, the same ejection characteristic (including the ejection amount and the ejection speed) as obtained under an ordinary temperature condition, it is needed to give, to the liquid in the pressure chamber, ejection energy larger than that given under the ordinary temperature condition, by increasing a drive voltage. In this instance, however, it is needed to increase a withstand voltage of an actuator configured to give the ejection energy to the liquid in the head and a withstand voltage of a driver IC configured to drive the actuator. Thus, ejection of the liquid having high viscosity entails some difficulty.
In view of the above, the following Patent Document 1 discloses an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a sub tank, an ink supply pipe connecting the sub tank and a head chip, and a flow-passage substrate provided on the head chip are provided with respective heating devices, for the purpose of lowering the viscosity of the ink under the low temperature condition.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-264362